Winter Holiday
by Arani92
Summary: Alice is having a ski trip, and everyone is invited. Bella goes along, mainly because a certain Cullen will be there. Will love blossom between the teenagers? Or will something far more sinister happen along the sunny slopes of the Sunset Ski Resort?


Winter Holiday

I stepped out of my beat up old Chevy truck, the icy wind blowing my hair around my in wicked circles. I sighed, and kept attempting to push it away from my face, but to no avail. I soon gave up, and managed to walk into school without falling on my butt. Today was the last day of school before winter break, and everyone was excited. I walked into my first class, and sat down. Well, everyone was excited about it except for me. Winter was my least favorite season. I always slipped on the ice, every year. And, to add insult to injury, I usually did it in front of other people. Why was I such a klutz? I flipped open my notebook and started to take notes on what the teacher was saying. I glanced around and saw that I was the only one who did so. Oh well. When there's a pop quiz when we get back, I'll be the only one who passes. I was busy keeping notes and paying attention, when a piece of paper shot across my desk. I looked to my left, and saw my best friend Alice grinning at me. She motioned for me to pick it from the floor. I sighed and did so, opening it discreetly underneath my desk.

_My parents are taking me to a ski lodge this year, and they said that I could invite whoever I wanted. You wanna come_? I smiled, and wrote back a reply. I folded the note back up quickly, and tossed it back to her when the teacher wasn't looking. Alice grabbed the paper, and quickly read what I wrote.

_Alice, you know how clutzy I can be. Why must you torture me so_? She giggled, and wrote something back.

_Edward will be there_. I stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. How could she invite Edward Cullen??!! She knew that I had a major crush on him!! I glared at Alice, and wrote back a very angry reply. Well, as angry as I could get without hurting Alice's feelings.

_Why did you invite him??? You know how much I like him! And you know how embarrassing I am when I like someone_! Alice smiled.

_Duh I know you like him. Why do you think I invited him_?

_Grr. Alice, I hate. _

_Haha, no you don't. You know you love me_. I gritted my teeth and slipped the paper into my pocket. Why does she do this to me? I swear she does it on purpose. The bell rang, and everybody filed out excitedly. I walked out of the room, and Alice slipped her arm into mine.

"So, what's your answer? Are you going to come or not? You realize that you have no choice in this. If you don't come, then I'll cancel on everyone else."

"Who's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, just Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, and Jasper. Not to mention my parents, and you," Alice chimed in.

"Wait, you invited Rosalie? I thought you couldn't stand her?" Alice shrugged.

"She's with Emmett, and I like Emmett. And he said that the only way he would come is if Rosalie was also invited. So I called her, and she agreed. She's not all bad when you get to know her you know." I snorted.

"I find that hard to believe." Alice smiled, but didn't say anything. Instead, her gaze traveled up and over my shoulder. I looked into her eyes, and saw Edward's reflection in them. I gasped, and whirled around. God was he sexy. He was just standing there, that cute lopsided smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. He nodded at Alice.

"Hey, are you coming this weekend?" she asked. Edward shrugged. He glanced over at me, and smiled. I blushed and had to look away before I blurted out something unforgivable.

"I don't know. My parents want me to come with them to spend the holidays in Italy or something," he said. Alice's face fell. I cursed my bad luck. He would have to go to Italy with his parents.

"Oh. Well...Bella's going," she suddenly blurted. I looked at her and punched her in the arm. She shot me a glance.

"Who?" Edward asked. He looked confused. He was so cute when he looked confused...wait...he doesn't know who I am? What the hell? Alice dragged me forward and practically shoved me at him.

"This is Bella. My best friend. You've met her a couple of times. Well, the last time you guys talked was in eighth grade at my graduation party." Suddenly realization lit up his face.

"Oh! That Bella! Hey, didn't you like fall into the pool with all of your clothes on by accident?" he asked. I blushed from my neck to the top of my forehead. I was going to kill Alice. I had hoped that he had forgotten that by now, but I guess not. The truth was, was that I was walking on the deck, and I saw his chest, and nothing else mattered after that. So, I stupidly wasn't looking where I was going, and I slipped and fell into the pool. Lucky me.

"Uh...yeah. Sadly, that was me," I murmured. Why didn't I just lie to him and tell him that it was someone else, or that I was pushed in? God, I am such an idiot! Edward ran a hand through his hair, and smiled.

"Ha ha. I'm sorry Bella. It's just that it was pretty funny," he said. I blushed even harder and just nodded, my eyes glued to the floor. Alice is so dead after this.

"So you're going on the ski trip thing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know. Skiing isn't really my thing, you know? I'll probably cause an avalanche or something with my luck," I mumbled. I felt a hand under my chin, and my head was tilted up, so that I was looking into Edward's eyes. I couldn't breathe. He was touching me!

"Well...I'll see if I can wiggle out of that thing with my parents...then I can teach you how to ski," he offered. I could only nod my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. If I did, I would have babbled about how hot he is. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice practically jump up and down with excitement. She sure did love to play matchmaker.

"Well...see you around Bella," he said, and turned, striding off down the hall. I sighed as I watched his butt sway from side to side. I couldn't belive what had just happened. Alice came up from behind, and linked her arm through mine.

"Now you definitely have to come!" she squealed. Right. I'll come. Right after I killed Alice.


End file.
